Frenemies
by welovefaberryachele
Summary: Rachel Berry entró furiosa a mi habitación de New Haven con la intensión de contarme algo muy importante.


**Frenemies**

¿Cómo comenzar con esta divertida, curiosa y entretenida historia? Pues bien, yo creo que si empiezo por el principio estaría bien, y no, no me quiero burlar de ustedes pero en serio lo amerita cuando tienes a Rachel Barbra Berry enfrente de ti con el ceño fruncido y sosteniendo con su mano derecha una enorme maleta. Estaba histérica, furiosa y más dramática de lo normal, sin duda un torbellino moreno que si toca, te mata. Y lo juro, no me estoy burlando de ustedes, pero deberían de estar aquí observándola para que sientan lo que yo sentí en ese momento. Puro miedo, confusión y sueño, sueño y confusión más que miedo porque ya sabía a lo único que podía llegar a hacerme Rachel en ese estado, solo podía gritarme y hacerme un superdrama como los del instituto o ponerse a llorar como niña pequeña por la frustración que parecía tener, lo cual, no sé que es más peor de las dos cosas. Era más graciosa aun la situación si me veían a mí, con el cabello hecho un desastre y esa inocente pijama azul de ovejitas, siendo el ser más dulce y tierno del universo entero.

Sí, ella estaba en el resquicio de la puerta de mi pequeña habitación de New Haven que la universidad me había brindado. En fin, creo que ya saben quién es la servidora que les está describiendo con lujo de detalle los hechos y no necesita presentarse mucho… Lucy Quinn Fabray. La misma Lucy Quinn Fabray que apenas hace seis meses atrás había sido matriculada en Yale y hoy estaba intentando comprender por qué esa diva enana de apenas metro y medio estaba a las 12 de la madrugada tocando mi puerta sin importándole los pobres de mis compañeros que tenían que presentar al día siguiente algún examen, exposición o lo que se hiciera en una escuela de renombre como la mía.

Y cuando creí que las cosas no irían peor, me hizo a un lado como si fuera un simple costal de papas, lanzó su maleta sin importarle nada y caminó hasta mi habitación soltando palabras sin sentido alguno. Me asomé por el pasillo esperando que nadie saliera para querer golpearme y cerré la puerta aun con la mente en blanco por el aturdimiento de haberme despertado apenas tres minutos atrás aun sin poder creer que era verdad lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sí, me di cuenta que sí era verdad y Rachel se encontraba aquí en Connecticut a 112 kilómetros de distancia con New Yok, a una hora de distancia, cuando le seguí los pasos y me asomé en mi habitación ¿Y qué creen? Rachel estaba aun con el ceño fruncido y gritando las mismas cosas que no tenían sentido alguno, bueno, sentido alguno para mí que apenas había dormido tres horas por las fechas en las que nos encontrábamos, que eran nada más ni nada menos, exámenes finales. Lo distinto ahora era que estaba desocupando un cajón del mueble donde tenía perfectamente acomodando mi ropa, y no tranquilamente como se podía pensar, más bien estaba lanzándola por los aires sin importarle nada. Entonces allí veían mis pijamas, mis blusas, mis suéteres, o no… Eso sí no… Me acerqué hasta ella y le quité de sus manos mis bragas para citas importantes.

—Basta Rachel ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —le pedí misericordia para salvar a mi inocente ropa de su furia, pero ella resopló frustrada y me mató con su mirada. Sí… Con su mirada llena de enojo y molestia. ¿Ustedes saben lo que es que Rachel Berry te vea con esa mirada asesina? Sí no, imagínenselo, peor que la mía en Mode HBIC. ¿Ahora me entienden?

Bueno continuemos, supongo que saben lo que aconteció después, y no, no fue mi muerte a manos del torbellino moreno, fue a Rachel llorando como una niña pequeña y haciendo un monumental berrinche cruzando sus brazos, frunciendo sus labios y dando pequeños golpes al suelo con su pie derecho.

—Oh vamos Rach… Cuéntame que te sucede—ilusa Fabray, sin duda ilusa una y mil veces más al pensar que Rachel no soltaría su verborrea y fuese clara y concisa para poder volver a dormir.

—Santana… ella… Funny Girl… es una malagradecida… La odio—soltó sin que yo pudiese entenderle y se lanzó boca abajo a la cama. Y yo como la heredera del gen Fabray que era, comencé a desesperarme, y lo juro, lo juro que traté de tranquilizarme pasándome la mano por el cabello no sé cuantas veces pero cuando Rachel comenzó a sollozar más alto e insistir con "Santana… ella… Funny Girl… es una malagradecida… La odio" a través de las suaves almohadas de mi cama, no pude más y preferí ignorarla acostándome a su lado y taparme con las cobijas. Error… señalamientos en rojo para error, porque fue lo último que pude hacer cuando ya tenía a Rachel sobre mí gritándome ahora a mí que me odiaba y que era la peor y más horrible persona del universo entero por no escucharla y entenderla. Entonces un resoplido y un poco de fuerza de mi parte, se había invertido los papeles y ya la tenía debajo de mí y con miles de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Rachel, cariño, si no me dices qué es lo qué pasa, no puedo entenderte y mucho menos ayudarte—le susurré dulcemente pero allí estaba de nuevo el "Santana… ella… Funny Girl… es una malagradecida… La odio". Entonces instintivamente y para salvar a mis pobres oídos, le cubrí sus apetecibles labios— Berry, te daré la última oportunidad para que me digas ¡Qué demonios tratas de decirme porque no te entiendo nada! —tonta e ilusa Fabray una vez más, porque en vez de que ella me contara con exactitud los hechos, frunció los labios, juntó las cejas en el centro de su frente y comenzó a llorar más alto, mucho más alto ahora sí destrozándome mis pobres oídos. Ya comprenderán que no iba a decir más hasta que no se calmara, lo cual ocurrió 15 minutos después cuando se le acabaron las lágrimas, bueno, mejor dicho cuando se cansó y sintió el pesado peso de mi adormilado cuerpo sobre el suyo.

— ¿Quinn? —susurró en mi oído moviéndome suavemente al darse cuenta que me había quedado dormida por unos cuantos minutos— Ya puedo contarte qué pasó, pero necesito que amablemente y educadamente como solo tú sabes ser, me brindes un poco de agua para ayudar a mi garganta que está seca y no pierda la voz, porque entonces sí Santana López se podrá hacer acreedora de mi papel como Fanny Brice, lo cual, no se merece porque no es tan buena como yo, y rectifico para que no entremos en otra disputa porque sé muy bien que ella es tu amiga desde la infancia y podrías defenderla sin conocer con detalle los acontecimientos que han sucedido, porque desde luego acepto que es muy buena pero no a tal nivel como yo—allí está, sus 200 palabras por minuto.

Yo asentí con los ojos cerrados y me puse pie dirigiéndome a la cocina para darle el bendito vaso de agua, me contara lo que estaba sucediendo y me dejara dormir.

—Quinn ¿Qué hace nuestra hermosa foto debajo del libro que te regalé en tu cumpleaños? —otro pretexto más para mantenerme despierta, ¿Qué esta pequeña y desesperante mujer nunca duerme? Comienzo a creer que es un vampiro como los de Crepúsculo.

—Ahora qué Rachel—regresé a la habitación con enojo pero cuando me encontré con la tierna y hermosa estampa de ella observando con detenimiento la bendita fotografía, se esfumó en segundos mi furia; a tal grado esa morena me tenía a sus pies.

— ¿Que por qué nuestra hermosa foto está debajo del libro que te regalé en tu cumpleaños? —repitió mostrándomela y haciéndome un espacio en la cama.

—Porque el libro y la fotografía me dan suerte en mis exámenes y por eso estaba allí— respondí dejando el vaso en la mesilla que estaba a un lado de mi cama y me acurruqué a ella por la espalda.

—Oh, esa es una creíble y buena razón—sonrió girando su rostro.

—Bien ¿Entonces me contarás qué es lo que pasó? —cuestioné y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Pues que Santana fue a hacer la audición como mi suplente sin siquiera pedirme mi opinión, entonces Kurt se le unió y la apoyó a ella el traidor—escondió su rostro en mi cuello—Entonces tuve que tomar mis cosas, porque no pienso vivir en un ambiente dañino con ellos a mi lado. Porque sé que Santana le hará algo a mis cremas o le echará veneno a mi leche de soja para quedarse con mi protagónico—de nuevo el bendito dramatismo del que me enamoré.

—Rach no creo que Santana haga eso—repuse sintiendo un gruñido en mi cuello— Es nuestra amiga.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que la apoyarías—se alejó de mí— Eres una horrible novia.

—Nop, no soy una horrible novia—la atraje de nuevo hasta a mí— Sabes que no soy una mala novia—le susurré en su oído sintiendo como se tensaba entre mis brazos.

—Deacuerdo, no eres una mala novia—aceptó no muy contenta— Pero como la hermosa y maravillosa novia que eres, deberías de irle a patear el culo de Beyoncé que tiene.

—Y es lo que haré el lunes que ya haya terminado con los exámenes—escondí mi nariz en su cabello deleitándome de sus samphoo con olor a chocolate— Sí me hubieras esperado hasta entonces no hubieras tenido que viajar hasta aquí.

— ¿Te confieso algo? —Susurró traviesa— No pude esperar para verte hasta ese día— se giró y me vio con esa mirada que solo ella sabía darme cuando tenía ganas de algo en especial.

—Rach… Rach—me interrumpió con un beso antes de suplicarle misericordia. Y fue entonces que supe que no dormiría en lo que quedaba de noche porque mi hermosa, dramática y maravillosa novia no me dejaría hacerlo después de confesarme lo que había ocurrido y el porqué había llegado convertida en un torbellino y se convirtió a uno no exactamente santo y puritano.

El lunes tendría que patearle el culo a mi desconsiderada amiga pero por lo mientras Rachel y yo tendríamos una noche loca y salvaje.


End file.
